Many embodiments of solid lateral floats for vessels are already known that make use of synthetic materials or most frequently of combinations of several synthetic materials at least some of which have a density less than that of water and procure the desired buoyancy. These materials are usually placed in successive layers surrounding a core made of a material of low density but of low mechanical strength and/or nonhydrophobic.
Particularly for example, documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,685, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,040 B1, US 2004/0069203 A1 describe vessel floats of this type.
However, the known structures of solid floats are relatively complex to manufacture, use materials that may be costly and require expensive molds. These known solutions are therefore inappropriate for solid floats that can be made in economic conditions for example for fitting to bottom-of-the-range vessels, often of small dimensions, such as tenders.